Ohh So thats why you dont wear Jewelerry to School
by Eternity Of Hate
Summary: Title most probably has nothing to do with fic. Amaya and Amora are last seen being led to a seating area in the school by a group of strange men - Full summery inside. Possibly Pairings later on...
1. Chapter 1

**Ally - Before Anyone Says A THING! **

**Ami - We Know We have Already Dont A few of these But We Were reading through Some Of our Stories And Decided We Could Do better.**

**Ally - So this Story We Are going to Give our best!**

**Ami - We Will of Course Still be Working On Our Other Stories.**

**Ally - So...**

**Disclaimer: Eternity Of hate Do not Own Naruto Or Any Songs used Within This Story, this disclaimer applies to all chapters.**

**xXxX**

It was a warm and sunny friday afternoon, birds were chirping in the trees or frolicking around in the sky and the sound of a rushing river was the only other sound. Meanwhile over in a hot and stuffy classroom in the History department one girl was taking notes on their lesson while their teacher played around with the interactive whiteboard recreating a scene from the Slave Trade. The rest of the class were either day-dreaming or doodling though some were also taking notes. The girl glanced out the window and grinned thinking of all the fun she was going to have after school today. Her and a group of mates were going to meet up at the town centre then spend the afternoon shopping and effectively torturing her best friend who would rather kill herself than go shopping, which she had of course tried once only to find out that it was really hard to slit your wrists with your thumb nail.

**_BOOM!_**

**_CRASH!_**

**_BANG!_**

The whole class jumped in their seat and turned to look out the window at the now dark sky. The teacher soon had the classes attention back on him and not on the storm.

**xXxX**

Over in the language block another girl was sat quite relaxed half listening to the teacher who was explaining how to use the past participle in German, and half listening to the storm raging outside. She was quite happy about this always one to enjoy storms more than sunny weather she didnt care much that the weather had pretty much changed completely in the space of a minute. Just as the teacher was about to explain to some girl at the front the order detail again as she didnt understand it the door slammed open and in walked two men wearing long black jackets with some weird red design on them. They looked around the room curiously before their eyes alighted on the girl sat at the back of the classroom watching them through half lidded eyes.

They looked towards each other then motioned for her to come. She blinked then scowled but stood up anyway. Though made no move to follow and instead turned to face her teacher. The two men did aswell and the teacher was stood looking at them expectantly. One of them pulled out a piece of paper from their pocket and gave it to the teacher who read it and nodded and motioned that the girl was to go with the men as he returned to teaching.

**xXxX**

"Hi Amora!" Said girl simply nodded as she leant against the wall of the seating area Amaya had just been led into. Amaya shrugged and sat down looking curiously at the group of men in front of them. Suddenly Amora and Amaya were dragged into a centre of a ring and the men started doing random handsigns, the next thing the girls knew was that darkness had descended upon them.

**xXxX**

**Ally - So how is that For A First Chapter.**

**Ami - As Usual Descriptions Of Our OC's Are On Our Profile.**

**Ally - R&R If You Think It's Good Enough For us To Continue.**


	2. Summery x

**Ally - OMG! I just realised I forgot The Summery!**

**Ami - Shame on Yooh!**

**Ally - Either way here It Is!**

**Summery: Two Girls Are Last Seen Being Led Towards The Seating Are At Their School Soon Though A full Scale Search is launched For the Girls Who Arent Even In That World Anymore... What Does the Akatsuki Want With Them? **

**Ally - Either Way reviews Are Appreciated For Our Last Chapter The other One Is in Progress We Wont Add Untill We know This Story Is Any Good.**

**Ami - Again We Apoligise!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ally - So A Second Chapter YAY!**

**Ami - Someone Has given Yooh Coffee then...**

**Ally - Nopes I Made it All By Myself!**

**Ami - Without Causing Yourself bodily Harm?!?**

**Ally - Yeps!**

**Ami - I'm Impressed...**

**xXxX**

Amaya sat up rubbing her head thoughtfully. She pushed the thick duvet of her and got out of her bed beginning her morning stretches. After successfully completeing her stretches she trudged to the otherside of the room where there should have been a door leading into her en-suite bathroom, but instead she walked smack bang into a wall. Stumbling backwards she fell onto her butt and looked up to see a plain white wall. She blinked as she realised she was in all actuality not in her room back home and with that thought the events of yesterday came back to her with the force of a punch to the face. Amaya sat on the ground dazed for a few minutes untill one of the men from yesterday walked in. The thing that was special about this man was he appeared to be carrying a large possibly dangerous object on his back, and he was incredibly tall.

Amaya took all this in within a matter of seconds and did what any sane person would do. Came up with the conclusin that he was dangerous and ran out the door taking off down the corridor at a speed she didnt know she possessed all the while screaming her head off.

**xXxX**

Unknown to Amaya one of the occupants of one of the rooms she ran past had been awoken by her loud screaming and was now looking around her room fully alert even though she had only just awoken.

Amora was thoroughly confused as to why she wasnt in her own room but simply shrugged and guessed her Mum must be going through another phase of redecorating the whole house and put her in the spare room or something. Either way she was beyond sleep now and she... _Who the hell is screaming this early in the fucking morning?!? _She shoved the covers off her and got off the bed storming over to the door and swinging it open violently fully intent on stepping out the room and screaming at the person screaming their lungs off only to stop dead in her tracks and blink a few times in complete and utter shock.

The sight she was met with was Amaya running up and down some foreign hallway screaming her head off and being chased by a bunch a men. _Heh... Well that explains the screaming I guess. _Not wanting to join in with this madness she silently shut her door and walked back to her bed deciding a few more minutes wouldnt hurt anyone. _Tch... Maybe if I go to sleep this wacked up nightmare will end..._

Sadly her hope of some extra sleep was short lived as her door opened and closed, though the person who had entered her room was obviously trying to be polite and as quiet as possible Amaya let out a sudden shriek as he went to close the door causing him to jump and jolt the door making it slam rather loudly closed. Amora sat up in her bed and looked blankly at the person now stood fully composed in front of her door. He nodded at her slightly in greeting and Amora sighed accepting her fate at having to go through the dream untill her subconciousness was through with her. She climbed out of bed and straightened her clothes which she noted idly was her school uniform. Then her head shot up eyes widened as she like Amaya remembered what had happened the previous day. Soon though she had her facial features back to their usual blank and unreadable look.

The room was silent for a few moments occaisonally the sound of screams and shouts from outside the room could be heard. Eventually Amora decided to break the silence,

"So any particular reason your here, or for that matter, any particular reason I'm here?" The person rose his head so Amora was now looking into crimson eyes that appeared to have THREE pupils. He simply turned opening the door and walked out motioning for her to follow. Amora curious to know the answer to her questions swiftly followed him ignoring her Amaya who was now being cornered by three of the men while another three simply hung back watching with mild interest. Suddenly with incredible speed, the man in front of her span to face her and pointed at Amaya.

"Make her come." His voice left no room for arguement and with this being the first thing he had actually said to her Amora supposed she could follow his order. She walked past the three men that were cornering the now silently crying girl who was crouching in the corner, Amora knelt on the ground in front of Amaya and held a hand out offfering a comforting smile.

"Come on Amaya arent you normally big, tough and strong?" Amaya nodded weakly looking up at Amora shocked to see her smiling never mind the fact it was a comforting one, Amora was never one to comfort people saying she had a habit of making the people worse. "So whats with these tears, aye? Lets go with the nice man and get some questions answered." Amaya grabbed hold of Amora's hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up to her feet. She then followed her friend as she led her to the man she had been following previously. The rest of the mens jaws had dropped in shock at how easily the girl had gotton the other girl to move.

**xXxX**

The two girls were sat on a sofa side by side. Amora was in quite a relaxed position observing her nails with mild interest while Amaya seemed to jump at even the slightest of sounds. Amora glanced down at Amaya annoyed with her constantly holding her arm in a death grip.

"Amaya do you care to share what is wrong with you? If not... GET OFF MY FUCKING ARM!" Unfortunately as she said this two people rounded the corner and raised an eybrow slightly.

"Ahem... If your ready Hatafuri-sama is ready to speak with you now." The two girls nodded and stood. The two men turned and walked away, Amora made to follow but Amaya held her back slightly and whispered something in her ear before following rather uncertainly. Amora stood still for a second before hurrying to catch up with them all the while thinking about what Amaya had said.

**_"I think I know where we are, just dont mess with these people and follow their orders."_**

**xXxX**

**Ally - So Whatcha think then?**

**Ami - R&R Too Lets Us Know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ally - Enjoy!**

**BIG Thanks to KayAGoldsiv87**

**Ami - Yeps lol!**

**xXxX**

The two girls looked at the shadowy figure who the others had adressed as Hatafuri-sama. Amaya had her head bowed slightly while Amora was simply stood looking around the room bored out of her skull. The shadow was still speaking not that Amora was actually listening though she did eventualy tune into the conversation after being glared at by one of the blokes surrounding them.

"...so you have been bought here for us to examine this strange Chakra you possess and to see if we can use it to our advantage in any way." He then sat at his desk looking across it at them. "You will be given your own rooms and you are to make yourselves feel at home as you may well be staying here for a while and if your use is proved you may become a fully fledged member of the Akatsuki. The members will introduce themselves to you and you will do the same with them. Konan will come and collect you to take you shopping for essentails soon." With that the girls were led to the rooms they had woken up in that morning then left to their own devices.

**xXxX**

Amaya was sat on her bed making a list of things she would need to buy when she went shopping with Konan later when it hit her. _Did he say I possessed Chakra? _Her eyes widened and blinked before spotting her school backpack in the corner of the room. She dashed over to it and fished through her many books before pulling out her mobile phone and slipping it into the pocket on her school jacket. Moments later a knock came on her door and she slipped her list in her pocket as well. Opening the door she came face to face with a smiling blue haired woman and a scowling Amora. Obviously all this happiness the woman had wasnt going down well with the little emo baby. She grinned and walked into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

"Yo! I'm Amaya!" Amora just Hnn-ed slightly in the background and the blue haired woman bopped her on the head.

"Hi I'm Konan I hope to get to know you really well..." they both turned to see Amora leant against the walls silently watching them, "Both of you..." Amaya grinned and Amora just shrugged slightly.

"I think we're going to become great friends! Dont you?" Amora shrugged but Konan nodded enthusiasitically and then they all linked arms (Unwillingly on Amora's half) and wandered towards the village.

**xXxX**

**Ally - lol Next chapters a special dedication to shopping!**

**Ami - And possibly meeting more of the Akatsuki!**

**Ally&Ami - R&R ^^**


	5. Important AN Kinda

**AN**

**Im sorry any stories by me wont be updated for a while for a number of reasons. The main two though are that things at school are getting to be REALLY important as it has come to the time of picking our GCSE options. **

**Another reason is that I have a new account called Hidden Butterfly and I really want to give it some attention.**

**So heres hoping you can forgive me...**

**Ally x**


End file.
